1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network architecture for achieving both voice and data service over the internet and more particularly, to a network architecture in which plural internet base stations are deployed each having high-capacity trunk connections with central offices for internet and ISDN access and wireless transceivers for subscriber voice and data communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
The internet phone is known for achieving voice-to-voice communication over the internet. As shown in FIG. 1, this is done by using the facilities of local telephone companies (and sometimes long distance carriers). That is, a first user computer 11 most typically dials via a modem 12 into a local telephone exchange 13. The first computer 11 is equipped with a microphone 16 and a speaker 17. The local telephone exchange 13 routes the "call" (i.e., modulated voice data) to an internet server 14 which, after establishing two-way communication with the computer 11 over the telephone line 15, places packetized voice data on the packet switching network of the internet 19. At the far end, the second user computer 11 (also having a modem 12, microphone 16 and speaker 17) similarly establishes two-way communication with another local exchange carrier 13, which in turn connects with an internet server 14. Packetized voice data is passed back and forth over the internet between the internet servers 14, which transmit (and receive) modulated voice data to (and from) the respective computers 11. The modems 12 demodulate the modulated voice data for sound reproduction on the speakers 17.
In some cases, as shown in FIG. 2, one or both user computers may require use of long distance carrier lines to connect to an internet server. That is, in some cases the internet server is not directly accessible by the local exchange carrier.
At least one disadvantage of this conventional scheme resides in the need to use the facilities of the local and sometimes long distance carriers. That is, the tarriff structure of such carriers often makes extensive use thereof cost prohibitive.
As a separate matter, internet access over cellular/mobile telephone channels is also well known. However, such requires the use of mobile switching centers which in turn are connected to the local exchange carrier and sometimes long distance carrier for routing to an internet server.